Absurdalne spotkanie
by Jaquiele
Summary: To miał być zwykły dzień. Jednak w życiu Viveki rzeczy mają to do siebie, że rzadko idą po jej myśli. Jednak to lato będzie w życiu studentki niezapomniane, dzięki absurdalnemu "spotkaniu" z porschem. Bo w końcu, po co komu kierowca! Zwłaszcza kiedy granice między czarnym a białym zaczynają się zacierać coraz bardziej, natomiast twoje studia i problemy rodzinne nie mają końca. OC


-Viv, nie śpij! –głośny wrzask wyrwał czarnowłosą dziewczynę z rozmyślań.  
-Co? Przecież już nie śpię!  
-To się rusz! Nie dostajesz kasy za bezczynne siedzenie, a głośniki same się nie podłączą.  
Kobieta westchnęła głęboko.  
-Viveka! –jej szef był najwyraźniej nie w humorze. –Tu masz projekt, rozstaw sprzęt zgodnie z nim. I pośpiesz się na miłość Boską!  
-Idę, idę…  
Podniosła się z krawężnika i otrzepała spodnie.  
'Tylko podłączysz te głupie głośniki i możesz wracać!' – pocieszyła się w myślach.  
Szybko znalazła w pudle przelotkę do głośników oraz długi zwój kabli i ruszyła na scenę. Rozejrzała się za schematem i szybko porównała go z rzeczywistym stanem nagłośnienia. Po jakichś 40 minutach wyprostowała się i dumna spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Wszystkie głośniki i wzmacniacze były podłączone, mikrofony porozstawiane, dokładnie tak jak kazał jej szef.  
-Panie Howell! –rzuciła śpiewnie odwracając się. -Skończyłam! –dorzuciła z uśmiechem.  
-Świetnie. –obejrzał jej pracę i kiwnął głową z aprobatą, po czym zerknął na zegarek. – Możesz iść Venture, wypłatę dostaniesz jak skończymy całą tą imprezę.

* * *

Nucąc pod nosem _'I'm coming home'_ Skylar Grey, Viveka upchnęła włosy pod kaskiem. Sprawdziła czy ma ze sobą wszystkie dokumenty i telefon, a kiedy skończyła, zsunęła szybkę na oczy, zarzuciła na ramię torbę, po czym siadła na swój motocykl.  
-'_Tell the world i'm coming home._' –powtórzyła po raz ostatni i przekręciła kluczyk.

* * *

-Prime, ja ci mówię, że nic mi nie jest! I definitywnie chcę na ten patrol! –tłumaczył żywo gestykulując Jazz.  
-Ratchet mówi co innego. –warknął czarny mech.  
-Stary no! Spójrz, czy te optyki – no dobra – czy ten wizjer może kłamać?  
-Z pewnością tak. –stwierdził bez żadnych oporów.  
Sabotażysta puścił tą uwagę mimo audio receptorów i zwrócił się w kierunku dowódcy.  
-Optimusie, proooszę! Wiesz, że nienawidzę siedzieć w jednym miejscu. Poza tym to tylko patrol!  
-Ratchet? –Peterbilt spojrzał na medyka, który z niechęcią skinął głową.  
-Tak, zaraz go chyba rozerwie.  
-Jeest! Znaczy się, dziękuję sir! –poprawił się salutując przed Optimusem.  
Ironhide tylko uderzył dłonią w czoło.

Szybko oddalając się od bazy sabotażysta włączył jakąś stację muzyczną i pogłośnił utwór. Jak na razie jego patrol przebiegał spokojnie i nic nie wskazywało na zmianę.  
**Jazz, zgłoś się.** ktoś wywołał go na com-linku.  
**Yo Prowler.** rzucił wesoło, przyciszając muzykę.  
**Jazz, proszę cię, nie nazywaj mnie tak.-** po krótkiej przerwie dodał. **Jakieś sygnały wroga?**  
**Żadnych Conów w pobliżu.**  
**Kontynuuj patrol, później zdasz mi raport. Prowl, bez odbioru.**  
Gdy głos jego przyjaciela umilkł, Jazz odprężył się i powrócił do słuchania.  
Nagle na jego konsoli rozbłysło kilka kontrolek i rozległ się pisk.  
-Co do jasnej…? Szlag.  
Na jego radarze wyświetlił się czerwony punkt oraz kod, aż zbyt dobrze znanego Decepta.  
_Barricade._

* * *

Kobieta była już w połowie drogi do domu, gdy nagle wyminęło ją białe porsche. Gwizdęła cicho patrząc za nim z uśmiechem.

_"Niezła zabawka..."_

Nagle z bocznej uliczki drogę zajechał jej radiowóz, lekko zawadzając o jej przedni błotnik, w efekcie czego przewróciła się razem z motocyklem. Przeklinając, poderwała się szybko z ziemi nawet nie zdejmując kasku, tylko poirytowanym ruchem podbiła szybkę do góry.  
-Patrz jak jedziesz baranie!- wrzasnęła wykonując w jego kierunku międzynarodowy gest. Oczekiwała co najmniej, że wyjdzie i zacznie wypisywać jej mandat, albo chociaż ją zgani za wulgarność.  
Ten natomiast nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, wciąż tylko siedział z rękami na kierownicy, wbijając spojrzenie w młodą studentkę. Wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła do stacyjki mrucząc pod nosem, jednak w tym momencie policjant najwyraźniej wcisnął gaz i z impetem ponownie uderzył w jej motocykl, tym razem jednak udało jej się utrzymać maszynę w stojącej pozycji.  
Po chwili otrząsnęła się z szoku i szybko zsiadła, po czym ruszyła w stronę policjanta.  
-Pogięło cię facet?! Wiesz ile kasy wywaliłam w to cudo?! –wrzasnęła wściekła wskazując na pozdzieraną neonową farbę. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz… JEZU!  
Kierowca radiowozu po prostu…zniknął na jej oczach. Wtem rozległ się syk oraz dziwny zgrzyt.  
Jednak to, co niemal przyprawiło Vivekę Venture o traumę stało się niecałą sekundę później.  
ŁUP!  
Radiowóz został dosłownie zdjęty przez… _białe Porsche_, które z ogromną prędkością w niego wjechało.  
Brunetka po raz trzeci upadła na drogę, boleśnie obijając sobie przy tym siedzenie.  
Z horrorem patrzyła na scenę rozgrywającą się przed jej oczami

* * *

Gdy Jazz zobaczył Barricade'a w polu widzenia zamarł na chwilę.  
Przed Conem stał jakiś człowiek w kasku i poturbowany motocykl. Chwilę później wróg zaczął transformować.  
-Po moim trupie stary. –mruknął do siebie, wciskając gaz do maksimum.  
Kilka sekund później przygrzmocił w niego z dużym impetem, w efekcie czego Barricade'a odrzuciło parę dobrych metrów i zaczął dachować.  
Nadal patrząc na niego, pospiesznie zeskanował człowieka w kasku.  
Całe szczęście nadal żył.  
Wtedy właśnie Mustang transformował do swojej pełnej postaci. Jazz bez zastanowienia zrobił to samo.  
-Uciekaj stąd! –krzyknął do właściciela motocyklu, odwracając głowę w jego stronę, jednak tamten ani drgnął.  
Nagle usłyszał wrzeszczącego po cybertrońsku przeciwnika, a chwilę potem dostał mocny cios w klatkę, który powalił go na ziemię. Niewiele myśląc, Cade rzucił się na leżącego Bota.

* * *

_„Wiej!"_ wrzeszczał jej mózg, ale Viveka nie była w stanie się ruszyć, zszokowana widokiem przed nią. Obydwa samochody zmieniły się w kilkumetrowe roboty. Jeden z nich odwrócił się do niej i chyba coś krzyknął, a chwilę później ten drugi go uderzył i przygwoździł do ziemi.  
_„Boże, Boże, Boże…"_ kołatało jej się w głowie, gdy na wpół przytomna gapiła się otępiała na scenę przed nią.  
W pewnym momencie coś błysnęło, huknęło i jakaś część śmignęła jej nad głową. To przywróciło kobiecie w miarę możliwości trzeźwość myślenia. Popatrzyła na biały kawał blachy kilka metrów od niej, po czym ponownie zwróciła się w stronę robotów i głośno wrzasnęła.  
Przerażona obserwowała jak jeden z nich skoczył w jej kierunku, chyba tylko cudem omijając i nie miażdżąc. Upadłszy za nią znów zmienił się w radiowóz i odjechał z piskiem.  
Natomiast drugi robot przyklęknął przed nią.  
-Nic ci nie jest? –spytał spoglądając na Vivece.  
_„Ten. Robot. Mówi."_  
Ta świadomość uderzyła ją niczym solidny cios kijem.  
_„Piekło. Jestem w piekle."_ przeszło jej przez myśl.  
-Ja wypadam… -jęknęła, po czym urwał się jej film.  
Jazz spojrzał na człowieka przerażony. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.  
-Czemu tu nie ma Ratcheta? –mruknął nerwowo.  
Co on ma teraz niby zrobić? Skan wskazywał, że nadal żyje, jednak wcale się nie ruszał.  
_„Może miał zwarcie jak Prowl?"_ wpadło mu do głowy, gdy usiadł delikatnie obok człowieka.  
Biedak nie miał pojęcia, że to tylko omdlenie…


End file.
